Teardrops On My Guitar
by ausom3
Summary: Based on the Taylor Swift's song Teardrops on my Guitar. Its an anime placing all the Inuyasha characters in high school. Umm, I don't know what rating or genre to put this under so I'm guessing '


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Teardrops On My Guitar". I'm just someone who loves the song and likes the anime. so..._

**_Now on with the story!_**_  
_

**_Teardrops on My Guitar_**

This was just another day in high school as many people say. The halls were crowded with too many kids and the noise from the talking was enough to give anyone a headache. In classrooms you could hear the teachers talking to their students and hear their whispers behind their back. Everything was the same, just another boring day.

I was walking down the hallway talking with my friends, Sango and Tania. This was out last year of high school, meaning that we would soon be free to move on in our lives. Leave this dump we call high school and move onto college. We all planned to go to college together, along with Sango's and Tania's boyfriends, Miroku and Charlie. Also my best friend since second grade was going to be with us, Inuyasha Taskaishi.

Just thinking of him made me smile. But other thoughts of him made that smile turn into a sad frown and my eyes want to cry. Only Tania and Sango knew of my seceret. This was the one and only secret that I've kept hidden from Inuyasha and any other soul for all these years. My secret is?

I'm in love with him.

A voice in the halls caught my attention. Looking up from the ground, I see the one person who always invaded my mind. His short black hair touched his shoulders and his violet eyes looked around him. That's when his eyes caught mine from across the hallway.

As he looks at me, I make sure I smile so he wouldn't worry. He didn't need to know of how I felt for him. There was no way me and him could work out, no matter how much I wanted us to. The thing was he already has a girlfriend.

He started walking towards us, but I only back away. I didn't want to talk to him right now, at least not till lunch. In the two classes I had before then, I should be able to clear these thoughts from my head. So I walked off towards my classroom, the long way. I turned around and quickly walked off as Sango and Tania distracted Inuyasha.

Learning something in English and History should help me get all my pains of my mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room smelt of the foods the cooks were making. I got my cheese burger and fries, paid, and walked outside to our table. A gust of air went by, causing my dark hair to fly behind me. This November air was cold and warned us to the upcoming month's chilling arrival.

Looking at the walls, I noticed a flyer that caught my eye. The karaoke night was tonight and I was going to be singing there, like I normally do. Every once a week I go to the club and sing there for entertainment. Tonight though I was going to be the main act as others sang as well to the new karaoke idea my boss made. Smiling, I walked off towards the side of the school where I and my friends normally ate our lunch.

As normal, on the side of the school my friends sat in a circle eating and talking. Under them was green grass and surrounding them was tall trees that shaded them from whatever light the sun was giving them. Sitting down between Sango and Miroku, I began to eat my lunch and catch up on their conversation.

"So who's planning to sing at The Zone tonight?" Shippo asked the others. He's a year younger than us, but we're great friends with him. We met at The Zone, the club we both work at. He serves drinks though and takes car of the drink bar. "Well, we all know Kagome is singing tonight as always." I laughed as I continued to hear Sango talk about how she couldn't wait to hear me sing tonight like she did every Friday.

Taking a look around the group, I noticed a spot was missing. Before I could open my mouth, Miroku already answered my question. "He and Kikyo went to get lunch at McDonalds. She kept saying how she didn't want to eat the crap they serve here." The others laughed as I continued to look at the empty spot. Though I never meant Kikyo, she seemed wrong for Inuyasha. "Its alright, he said he'll see you tonight at the club." Even though I felt a pull at my heart, I smiled. "Yeah, we'll see him tonight."

We continued to talk as a sad smile stayed on my face till the end of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat in my room, getting ready to leave. Looking in the mirror, I saw what Sango had done for my hair. She had curled my hair then placed it in a loose bun with stands hanging down on the side of my face. In my hair was glitter that simmered in the light and around the bun was little white roses that had a lining of silver glitter. I smiled and sat in front of the mirror to do my makeup.

Glitter white eye shadow lightly covered my eye lids. Lining that was a silver glitter eye liner that was light and barely noticeable. Light pink lip gloss was placed on my lips while a blush that was barely noticeable was applied to my cheeks. Glitter was lightly place on my cheeks as it was also applied to my arms in the design of gloves going from the back of my hands to my elbow.

Going to my jewelry box, I looked for something to wear. I found my necklace that was one necklace but had three rows. Each row had pink rocks and diamonds. The necklace ended at my collarbone, so it wasn't too long or too short. Then I found a pair of dangling earrings that were silver. They were simple, but beautiful.

Now I had to find the outfit I had planned to wear. Sango actually choose it for me, but I bought it from the store last week. The white dress ended at my knees and had a pretty low v-neck. Straps were thin and twisted with rosebuds at the front. At the bottom corner was a pattern of light pink roses that ended at the middle. My shoes were simple white one inch heels. Straps wrapped around my legs and ended right above my knees. Straps from the bow dangled down to almost hit my ankles.

Looking in the mirror, I thought this would be good. Mrs. Mason, my boss who owns the club, said to dress nice tonight. Tonight she said I was allowed to sing all of my own songs instead of just a few. She also said there was a surprise after the show.

Walking down the stairs, I could hear my mom in the kitchen cooking while my brother was playing video games in the living room with my grandpa watching. You could tell he was watching because every few minutes he would say something about demons taking over kid's minds from these games. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom over a pot of boiling noodles.

"Hey mom, what are you cooking?" She looked up from the dinner to see me. A smile widened on her face. "We're having spaghetti tonight. We'll save you some like always." Then she looked at my outfit and my makeup. "You look beautiful darling." She said as she walked over and gave me a hug, I hugged her back. As she went back to the dinner, the sound of the doorbell rang in the house. Tania, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo promised to pick me up today. "See you later mom. Bye Souta, bye grandpa." I said as I ran out the front door, grabbing my jean jacket from the rack by the door first. Shippo was at the door as I swung it open. But before he knew what was happening, I grabbed his hand and ran down the stairs with him in tow.

I couldn't wait for tonight. Even if I was nervous as heck, I was more excited than anything. .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karaoke time was about to start, right after my next song. I already sang two of my songs, but this one made me more nervous to sing. This song was one of the older ones I made but this was my first time singing it to anyone else. Singing this song meant a lot to me. Even if the name was different, this song was dedicated to one person.

Grabbing my guitar, I walked onto the stage. My guitar is so cool, since it had a certain design to it that Shippo had made for me. There are white and red roses that design it, and on the roses are teardrops like crystals.

I sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage, where the lights shown down like the sun on me. People looked at me, I could feel their stares. Fixing the microphone so you could hear both me and the guitar equally, I strummed the first notes of the song.

Looking out into the crowd, I saw my group of friends sitting in one of the booths. One set of eyes caught me though, one pair that wouldn't let me away till I forced myself to. I smiled to all them, hoping they didn't notice the sad look my eyes gained.

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I needing everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about._

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

I saw the door open at the far end of the club. A girl with dark hair that was placed in a low ponytail that reached her bottom walked in. The only thing covering her body was a red tank top that didn't cover her stomach and a black skirt that barely covered her thighs. She looked around the place, I guess trying to find someone.

Her hand started waving towards the side. Guess she found who she was looking for. Then I noticed where she was walking to and whose arms she was walking into.

"That must be Inuyasha's girlfriend," I thought to myself. As I saw the two hug and kiss, I felt another pain in my heart.

_Drew walks by me,_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love._

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

Memories filled my mind. Of all the times I and Inuyasha spent together. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. But I held them back, hoping they would just vanish.

_So I drive home alone,_

_As I turn out the light._

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough._

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

I end the song there. My throat couldn't get those last few lines out of my mouth. Standing up, I bow and walk off the stage. Before I could get far, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"It's alright Kagome, you can cry." That's what I did, I cried into Sango's arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango fixed my makeup before she went on to sing some karaoke. Sango's fix up looked exactly the same as when I did it, which surprised me a little. I walked out on the stage to finish my night. All three songs went on great. Everyone seemed to enjoy them which made me smile.

Now it was time for my other part of the job. Normally I sang then worked, but I got a little messed up since I had to sing twice at different times than just once. Going to the back, I got ready to work as a waitress. Walking out to the bar where Shippo worked, I picked up a few orders and went to the tables.

One table I went was where all my friends were sitting. They congratulated me for another great night, like normal. Inuyasha introduced me to Kikyo, but she seemed to not like me at all. When I went to shake her hand, she only ignored me. Every time I tried to be nice to her she seemed to ignore it and just act like a jerk. So I ignored their table until Inuyasha and Kikyo ended up going to a different table.

"I don't like the service we get at this table."

"I don't like the people at this table."

"I want some alone time with you Inuyasha."

She kept whining until Inuyasha took her to a different table away from the others. I didn't care; they could go and do what ever they want. But my heart said other wise.

The night went on, and when midnight came, we flipped the sign to close. The only people left was Tania, Charlie, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Mrs. Mason, me, and some guy I didn't know.

"Everyone," Mrs. Mason said. "This is one of my friends, Michel Komoharu. He's in charge of a major record business and wants to sign Kagome up for a deal." She smiled at us and we all looked from her to Mr. Komoharu.

"What do you say Kagome? After high school you'll have a full contract and your first album out. Do you want to go through with it?" Everyone gave a disbelieving looks and looked at Kagome to see her answer. Kagome's disbelieved look turned into a smile. "I'll have to talk with my mom first and see the fine print, but I would love to!"

After that we celebrated and had our own party. At one, we all went back to our homes for some well deserved sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time flew by so fast. Every one of us had now graduated and was going to go to college. We promised that even if we have a great distance between us, we'd all stay friends and stay in contact.

It's been almost two years since I agreed to sing under a record deal. My first album was already out and two of my songs already made platinum. This was just amazing.

Here I was, on my way to the college I attend to. I was driving the car I bought a few months back. Though the car wasn't new or anything special, it worked great and I found it cute. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all went there as well. It was great that we were all together still.

A song on the radio caught my attention. Turning up the volume at the red light, I noticed it was my voice coming from over the speakers. This was something I was still getting used to, but it was a great feeling hearing me sing just like other people in the world can.

The song was about to end, so I sang the last few lines. Inuyasha might love someone else, but I still love him. One day though, I'll move on and find someone new to love who will love me back. But for right now….

I'm just going to live life.

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._


End file.
